A Terceira Vez É A Que Conta
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: 1&2. Tradução. Continuação de Segundos Encontros... Terceira tentativa de Heero e Duo terem uma noite romântica e tranquila. Dessa vez, um deles está preparado... Ainda desastroso? Pode apostar.


_**Third Time is the Charm**_

_Por: Katikat_

_Tradução: Aryam_

_

* * *

_

_Continuação de Segundos Encontros São Tão Ruins Quanto_

_Obrigada à __**Ana Ackles**__, __**Illy-chan**__, __**Diana Lua**__, __**Fabianadat**__ e __**Joicinha sem juízo**__ pelos comentários super fofos! Aqui está a terceira e última tentativa de um encontro romântico desses dois. Não sei quem é mais azarado: Duo, Catástrofe Ambulante, por atrair problemas por onde passa, ou o Heero, Sr. (quase-)Inabalável, por se apaixonar por ele..._

_

* * *

_

_A Terceira Vez É A Que Conta_

Quando a campainha tocou, Duo estava pronto. Respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta de seu apartamento. Não admitiria em voz alta, mas sentia-se um pouco nervoso com aquele encontro. Depois do que aconteceu das últimas duas vezes... Mas por outro lado, não dava pra piorar, dava?

"Heero!" cumprimentou entusiasmado, aliviado de seu parceiro ter mesmo aparecido.

Heero sorriu – a respiração de Duo parou por um momento. Ele sorriu! "Pronto?"

"Sim," o homem de cabelos compridos assentiu e jogou sua mochila onipresente em seu ombro antes de sair e trancar a porta. Virou-se para Heero, encontrando-o já descendo o corredor. "Hum, Heero... o elevador é do outro lado," avisou.

"Vamos de escada," o homem de olhos azuis respondeu, sem olhar para trás.

Duo piscou algumas vezes antes de murmurar um "'tá bem" e seguir seu encontro. Levou apenas dois minutos para descerem os oito andares, e os olhos violeta observavam seu acompanhante secretamente. Heero – vestido em jeans desbotado e uma camiseta simples, era bem diferente do vestuário de calças sob medida e camisa de seda que começou a usar quando se juntou aos Preventer e começou a ganhar dinheiro (legalmente) – parecia... relaxado, talvez até contente. Não que Duo não estivesse satisfeito em vê-lo contente por estar com ele, mas... tinha um pressentimento estranho sobre a coisa toda. Heero não seria baixo o suficiente para convidá-lo para um jantar só para tirar sarro da cara dele, certo? Certo?

Quando finalmente chegaram ao térreo, Duo não conseguia mais se conter e precisou perguntar: "Por que está tão feliz Heero? Depois do que aconteceu nas últimas duas vezes eu esperava que viesse com um colete a prova de balas e com o seguro de vida dobrado!"

O homem de olhos azuis apenas sorriu – Duo sentiu como se seu coração fosse explodir – e segurou a porta aberta para que passasse. "Só estou feliz de estar com você. Só isso."

'* Só isso* é o caramba', Duo penso. 'Se for só isso, raspo a cabeça. '

Passou pela porta sendo segurada e parou no meio do caminho. "Heero, o que é ISSO?" perguntou, apontando para o sedan velho, todo remendado, esperando-os no estacionamento. Só podia ser de Heero, já que não havia outro carro. "Ainda não pegou seu carro de volta dos policiais?"

"Peguei, está em casa. Comprei esse especialmente para essa noite," respondeu o Preventer como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. "Gostou?"

Duo engoliu em seco. Ele estava falando sério? "Bem, tem... até que tem... estilo." Coçou a cabeça. Estava curioso com o que impedia o veículo de se despedaçar. Fazia parte de alguma vingança maléfica de Heero?

Heero abriu novamente aquele sorriso encantador e desceu as escadas para o estacionamento. "Sabia que apreciaria a idéia."

'Idéia? Tem uma idéia por trás disso?' Duo pensou consigo mesmo confuso. 'Se tem, aparentemente eu não percebi.' Ajeitando a alça da mochila, seguiu seu companheiro checando os pneus.

"Estão cheios," constatou impressionado.

Duo sorriu. Sem pneus murchos. Tinha que ser um bom sinal.

Heero entrou no carro e destrancou a porta do passageiro. O homem de trança a abriu, todos os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiaram com o rangido alto do metal. Entrou e a fechou rapidamente. Pousou a bolsa nos joelhos – mentalmente cruzando os dedos – e esperou o motor ser ligado. Com alguns engasgos, finalmente rugiu e ele sorriu novamente. Por enquanto, tudo bem.

"Cinto de segurança, Duo." Heero o lembrou, olhando para os dois lados da rua quatro vezes antes de sair da vaga.

Obediente, colocou o cinto e nos vinte minutos seguintes ocupou-se em assistir Heero. Teve que sorrir ao vê-lo checar mais de uma vez se o caminho estava livre a cada cruzamento no caminho. Duo nunca vira Heero sendo tão cuidadoso. Nem mesmo durante as guerras, quando estavam em missões.

Quando chegaram sãos e salvos ao restaurante, até mesmo encontraram um lugar para estacionar bem na frente da entrada, do lado oposto; não conseguiam acreditar que a sorte estava durando tanto. Sorriram um para o outro. Até agora, tranqüilo. Saíram do carro e, após checar duplamente a rua, rapidamente a cruzaram até o restaurante iluminado fracamente. Já anoitecera e as velas nas mesas mantinham a atmosfera íntima.

O anfitrião os cumprimentou. "Gostariam de uma mesa no terraço?" perguntou educadamente.

"NÃO!" ambos gritaram ao mesmo tempo e sorriram envergonhados um para o outro.

O homem os recebendo apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha e guardou seus comentários para si mesmo. Levou-os para uma mesa para dois perto de uma grande janela, de onde tinham vista para a enseada. Giorgio's era um dos melhores restaurantes de frutos do mar na cidade.

Sentaram-se e após pedirem água, o anfitrião os deixou a sós. Abriram os menus e sorriram por cima dele. Em nenhum dos outros encontros, chegaram tão longe sem algo desastroso acontecer. Talvez finalmente superarado o azar?

No momento em que este pensamento chegou, uma jovem garçonete trazendo-lhes a água, tropeçou no carpete e derrubou tudo em Heero.

Duo se encolheu. _Ai Jesus..._ Agora sim ouviria um monte. Mas o que aconteceu em seguida o chocou completamente.

Heero sorriu para a moça se desculpando profundamente tentando secar a camiseta com um guardanapo. "Está tudo bem, deixa pra lá. É só água."

Duo sabia que deveria parecer um idiota com a boca aberta parecendo um peixe morto, mas não conseguia controlar. Quem era esse estranho e o que ele fizera com Heero?

Quando o homem de olhos azuis finalmente acalmou a garçonete, pediu salada de frutos do mar sem molho, sem sopa e água *engarrafada*.

Sozinhos novamente, Duo apoiou a cabeça na mão e encarou o homem a sua frente. "Você não está bravo," afirmou após um momento, perplexo.

Heero sorriu novamente – Deus, Duo nunca o vira sorrir tanto em todo o tempo em que se conheciam. "Não, não estou."

O homem de trança franziu o cenho. "Por quê?"

Antes de o outro poder responder, a garçonete retornou servindo a salada. Ela sorriu nervosamente e virou-se, mas Heero a interrompeu.

"A água?" ele perguntou, apontando para o copo vazio.

A moça se sobressaltou, arregalando os olhos e se apressou.

"Acho que você a assustou." Duo brincou, atacando sua salada. Estava faminto.

Heero abriu a boca para falar, seu garfo se ergueu para espetar a bela alface cobrindo elegantemente seus frutos do mar, quando parou e virou a folha do avesso. Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram. Olhos violeta seguiram seu olhar para encontrar... e engoliu seco.

"A água," a garçonete, sem ar, colocou as duas garrafas na mesa.

"Obrigado," Heero respondeu – Duo ainda muito chocado para emitir qualquer som. "Hum," o Preventer parou a mulher mais uma vez. "Sei que pedi animais marinhos na salada, mas não deveriam estar todos mortos?" questionou, apontando para a pequena lesma alegremente mastigando sua folha verde.

Daquele momento em diante, tudo foi por água abaixo.

A moça começou a chorar, na beira do histerismo. Uma rajada de vento derrubou a vela, a toalha de mesa pegou fogo e, antes de conseguirem apagar, o chuveiro automático foi acionado, banhando-os com água fria. As pessoas presentes começaram a entrar em pânico, gritando e correndo como se o demônio estivesse atrás delas. Como se não bastasse, ouviu-se uma forte batida do lado de fora, acompanhado do som de metal e vidro se quebrando e amassando.

Duo engoliu seco pela milésima vez.

"Aposto que era nosso carro," Heero comentou, soando completamente inabalado mesmo com uma lesma em seu prato, a toalha de mesa queimada, água escorrendo de cada centímetro de seu corpo e a grande possibilidade de ter perdido seu meio de transporte.

O chuveiro automático finalmente cessou, deixando-os sentados sozinhos em poças de água, o único som interno sendo de pingos d'água.

Duo continuou em seu lugar, molhado até os ossos, mas sem nem perceber. Estava tão nervoso que picotava o guardanapo molhado. Não era corajoso o suficiente para encarar os olhos de seu acompanhante. Paciente ou não, era demais até para esse novo e mudado Heero.

"Acho melhor pedir uns sanduíches de atum pra viagem," Heero quebrou o gelo.

"Hum... Heero... você está... você está bravo?" perguntou o homem de cabelos compridos baixinho. Na teoria ele sabia não ser sua culpa, mas...

"Duo, olha pra mim," o Preventer pediu gentilmente. Ergueu o rosto de seu encontro com as pontas dos dedos. Os olhos violeta piscaram e seu dono fungou. "Não estou bravo," sorriu.

Duo piscou, dessa vez em choque. "Como...?"

"Por que acha que pegamos as escadas no seu prédio? Por que acha que viemos com aquela caranga? Por que acha que eu estou vestindo jeans e camiseta numa situação dessas?"

Duo piscou outra vez. Ainda confuso. Não estava entendendo.

Heero ainda sorriu para acalmá-lo. "Suspeitei que algo assim aconteceria. Pode me culpar depois das últimas duas vezes?" Conseguiu arrancar um sorriso do outro. "E se quer saber, eu ainda vim só porque queria estar com você. Finalmente entendi ontem. Nada disso importa porque eu te amo, minha Catástrofe Ambulante." Acariciou a face de Duo.

Lágrimas de alegria encheram os olhos violeta. "Sério?"

"É."

"Isso é... bom, porque, imagina só... eu também te amo e..."

Heero levantou-se e inclinou-se sobre a mesa, tomando os lábios do homem de trança com os seus, eficientemente silenciando a falação que seguiria. E Duo era doce e quente e cheirava a chuva o que o fez sorrir. Só seu companheiro cheiraria a chuva estando dentro de um prédio, sem nuvens no céu.

Quando finalmente se separaram, Duo labéu os lábios. "Uau. Isso foi... uau."

Heero riu. Milagres ainda aconteciam. Deixara o homem de cabelos compridos sem palavras. "É melhor irmos, o que acha?"

Assentindo com um sorriso bobo, Duo ergueu-se de sua cadeira. Então, parou. "Mas se aquela batida foi nosso carro... como vamos pra casa?"

Heero circundou a mesa e colocou um braço ao redor da cintura do outro, enquanto lentamente chegavam à saída. "Não se preocupe. Antes de vir, pedi para o Trowa vir nos buscar. Eu tinha um pressentimento de que não conseguiríamos comer o jantar." Olhou para o seu relógio – felizmente a prova d'água. "Ele estará aqui a qualquer minuto."

Duo riu. "Você pensou mesmo em tudo."

Saíram para a amena noite de verão. Pessoas rodeavam o local, discutindo e gritando uns com os outros e com o gerente do restaurante. Receberam olhares estranhos quando passaram, encharcados, mas com sorrisos até as orelhas. Devem ter pensado que eram loucos.

"Na mosca, seu carro," comentou Duo, vendo um bolo de metal retorcido deitado sob um poste caído. Olharam para o pedaço de cimento que quase cortara o automóvel ao meio, trocaram um olhar e deram de ombros. Nada mais os surpreendia.

Uma buzina soou atrás deles. Encontraram Trowa e Quatre saindo do veículo, espantados primeiro com a multidão, depois com eles e finalmente o que fora o carro.

"Ah... divertiram-se essa noite?" Quatre finalmente perguntou, sobrancelha erguida.

Heero e Duo apenas sorriram amplamente.

"Se ficar melhor estraga," Duo respondeu, encostando-se em Heero e o beijando profundamente.

**FIM.**


End file.
